


A wolf and a little monster

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Getting Together, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Gestures, Tony Feels, Tony&Loki are not good, Violence, Wooing, but pretend to be, violence worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: "Hey little monster, I got my eye on youWhere are you going, where you running to?Hey little monster, you know it's all okayI'm gonna love ya..."-Royal Blood "Little Monster"





	A wolf and a little monster

The lemon green armour, similar to Iron man’s suit and, yet, glaringly different, tore the arm of the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s agent off.

The man’s face froze comically, agony clear in his eyes, but he didn’t let out a sound. The pain short-circuited his brain, and he was left gaping, starring at the monstrous robot, who was watching him, through red slits, with a wolfish grin that was painted on the faceplate.

The fire was roaring around them. The shots were fired, people were screaming. Something blew, sending the debris flying and adding more bodies to the pile of casualties. The Avengers were panicking, calling for back-up, or update, or status…anything, and Loki stood still, admiring the picture before him.

Oh, Loki knew he was being naughty, but couldn’t help himself. He loved this.

The blood that splattered, looked entrancing. Especially enthralling it appeared against the green palette of the armour, and that power, needles cruelness and mindless chaos…hmmh…Loki could not resist. It was a masterpiece.

This one moment when you hold the life in your hands, completely in control…and the fear and the plea, and the act of ripping it off, erasing the future, cutting the strings…Oh Nines, it was magnificent, and Loki wanted.

He wanted it, and Odin knew. He saw the thirst in his eyes, and it served him well, until it didn’t, and Loki hit the void.

No matter, the man was history, as was Loki’s glorious days of mayhem. He couldn’t jeopardise his place in the _team, _at least, until Thanos was defeated. Loki had to play nice, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t admire.

“LOKI!” Thor bellowed in his ear, and the God sighed regrettably, unwilling to move and disturb the beautiful scene. But he had to. He must remember that he decided to live.

Loki sighed again, and called his daggers, skywalking to the armour and…was caught by the neck. Loki spewed, losing the illusion. The armour lifted him up, restricting the airflow, and shocked him for good measure.

“Fuck…” Loki cursed, his seithr flickering helplessly.

“If you want to wreck chaos, I am your man, but if not, you better run, little monster, before you know who I am.” The creator sing-sang, letting him fall. “So, what it will be?” He taunted, and Loki turned tail.

^8^

A few centuries ago he glided through a battlefield, his daggers slicing the throats, like silk, blood pouring out the cuts, and those gurgling noises accompanied by shrieks, jingle of uru and desperate battle cries, was the most gorgeous symphony in Nines.

“Lokes, tell ‘em I am not close to deciphering your magic, let alone block it.” A petulant voice Loki came to cherish broke him from reminiscing and the God focused on the primarily reason that held him on the good side.

“Is it about the armour again?” Loki questioned, bored.

“Yes.” Tony answered in the same tone. Loki rolled his eyes and glared at the Avengers.

“I don’t get how you managed to beat me, being such a malfunctioning herd as you are.” Loki remarked sharply, delighted at the hisses he got as a reaction to his statement.

“Must something to do with you being brain dead.” Tony commented with good humour, eliciting a chuckle from the God.

“Must be.” Loki concluded, smirking at Thor, when he groaned.

“Just fuck already.” Barton chimed in.

“I would, but Reindeer is playing hard to get.” Tony whined, sending a delicious shiver down Loki’s spine.

Oh, Loki would love to pin Tony down and have his way with him on every surface available, twice; but he couldn’t. Tony, despite being quite blasé about anything remotely moral, was a moralist. Tony strived to do good, and Loki, unfortunately, didn’t do things by halves. It was all or nothing, and Tony wouldn’t be able to understand the other side, and Loki wouldn’t be able to conceal it if they got any closer that they already were.

“I sincerely apologise, Tony, for my lack of enthusiasm for becoming yet another notch on your belt.” Loki drawled teasingly.

“And what if I promise commitment?” Tony challenged.

Loki supressed an affectionate smile that tried to worm onto the surface. Loki was impressed with Tony’s persistence, and in another world, perhaps, they could be happy, but as it stood, Loki’s only choice was to reject him, again.

“And what if pigs could fly?” Loki rebuked, openly laughing at Tony. The team joined teasing him further, and Tony laid off, which suited Loki fine.

^8^

In the upcoming weeks Mr. Robot – a name that the team stole from the Netflix series, and was mercilessly teased for it by Loki and Tony - had managed to destroy several army bases, leaving extraordinary souvenirs.

The team was puzzling as to why the maniac would do so. Loki was positive that the said maniac was wooing him, and the God felt inadequately flattered.

Loki would be the first to admit that he was rotten to the core and sick in the head, but those artistically arranged mutilated corpses were the best gifts he had ever received, and the God, despite himself, started considering the preposition.

The only thing that was stopping him from diving straight into the madness was Tony, whose presence elevated the God in way even those gifts couldn’t.

However, they were tempting and Loki, tentatively, started to prob. Namely, he was leaving appreciative notes to the creator and tried to track him down.

The probing didn’t give him much satisfaction. The creator behind Mr. Robot was exceptionally good, and when Loki was ready to wave a white flag, he got a gift that left him speechless.

The closest he came to admitting his secret dark fascination to Tony was telling him that he adored gory movies. His favourite as of late were TV series called Hannibal, and not only for its magnificent display of violence and imaginative crime scenes, but, also, for the main characters’ struggles that were so alike with his.

One of the most thrilling romantic gestures, in Loki’s humble opinion, that Hannibal bestowed upon Will was the gifting of a gigantic heart made of human flesh, and Loki was staring at the perfect replica of it. It was a declaration in itself, but what struck Loki was the identity of the culprit.

Oh, he was clever. Those dumb wits won’t pin him in a million years, and, Nines, Loki was pleased, and flustered. The Fates finally decided to reward him, and it, nearly, felt too good to be true.

^8^

Like in a daze Loki returned to the tower, completely ignoring the debriefing, dull remarks and shallow banter. His only desire was to get over with it and corner Tony, so he could…So he could finally…FINALLY!

Loki didn’t get the chance till late in the evening. By that time the God was half-mad with desire, and seriously started considering a frivolous thought of killing the team if they won’t fuck off right about now.

Captain and Barton must have felt his murderous intentions, because, suddenly, they have decided to postpone their video game tournament and bid them a good night.

“Darn, Loki…” Tony whistled, grinning like a shark. “What got your pa…” The amazing mortal started, but Loki run out of patience yesterday, thus, he jumped him ungracefully and rudely. Tony moaned painfully into a savage lip-lock, recovering quickly, and then Loki had a pleasure to enjoy the sharp teeth biting his lips hard, and harder still, until they have broken the skin, and the clever tongue lapped at the cut. Loki shivered, breaking away and staring, mesmerized, at the blood-red mouth and eyes dark with heady passion.

“Told you, I am your man, little monster.” Tony growled, liking the blood of his lips. Loki moaned wantonly, leaning in and snatching a tiny taste, his brain overwhelmed with yearning.

“Yes, please. I’m not running, please…” Loki pleaded, not really knowing for what…Probably, everything. Tony smirked at him in a way that made Loki’s groin twitch and his gut flutter. It was wicked, daring and violent; everything Loki loved imbodied in a dream.

“Then come out and get some, ‘cos I wanted to love ya for ages.”

And what Loki could do but take.


End file.
